1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a user's request reflecting design system using a computer and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a user's request reflecting design system suitable for timely and accurately reflecting users' needs on products and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent product development, demanded are a shorter development cycle and timely and accurately reflecting users' needs on products because of diversification of users' needs and the trend toward shorter-span transformation. In the development of personal computers, in particular, in addition to development of new products meeting a demand for increasing a processing rate of a CPU (Central Processing Unit) and the like, development incorporating various users' needs is required such as a need for operability for beginners and need for a product having an appearance as a part of interior.
Under these circumstances, in order to accurately seize these users' needs to timely incorporate the same into product design, designers have grasped users' needs by collecting data using paper such as questionnaire post cards and collecting users' opinions and demands expressed through telephone, electronic mail and the like.
The above-described conventional methods of collecting users' needs has problems such as lack of instantaneousness in reflecting users' needs on products or incapability of accurately grasping users' needs.
In data collection using questionnaire post cards, for example, it will take time before a user fills in a questionnaire post card and posts the same or a user often finds the action itself of filling in a post card too inconvenient to return the card. In data collection by gathering users' opinions and demands expressed through telephone, electronic mail and the like, requests might erroneously interpreted from words and character information at the time of reflecting them on design or users' requests might be unclear. In a case of a request for appearances of products, in particular, users' expression might too abstract to accurately incorporate users' desire into product design.